


Strange Feelings

by Rex_Magnus



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Belly Kink, Chubby Hux, Chubby Kink, Chubby!Hux, Coming Untouched, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Shameless Smut, emperor!Hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 08:20:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10987104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex_Magnus/pseuds/Rex_Magnus
Summary: Emperor Hux has started acting strange around Kylo, his Knight Protector... he proposes to Kylo in the middle of dinner one night and then shows up in his bed two weeks later, wearing nothing but a smirk.





	1. Chapter 1

Kylo was beginning to get worried about his charge… the Emperor. Things had started becoming awkward between the two of them about two weeks ago and continued to become even more bizarre. 

 

Before two weeks ago, Kylo had been absolutely sure that his interest in Emperor Armitage Hux was one sided and would probably never be returned. He had made it a policy to never deliberately try to read Hux’s thoughts, not after they had destroyed Snoke. They had done it together, more out of mutual understanding that it would be best if Hux became Emperor of the galaxy with Kylo as his Knight Protector and “Spiritual” advisor of sorts, as Hux admittedly knew very little of the Force. 

 

It had become clear to Kylo when Snoke had ordered him to eliminate Hux from play that his Master was grasping for straws after Starkiller had been destroyed by the rebels. It was one thing to resent the General for his petty actions and snide remarks aimed at him, but it was another thing to want the man dead for such trivial things and Hux had helped him see that. That had been the point when Kylo fell for the man. They had fucked a few times, but that was as far as the relationship had ever gone. At least until recently.

 

The Knight Protector wasn’t sure what was going through his Emperor’s head, but he had begun talking about marriage. Specifically, to him, his Knight Protector.

 

“You can’t be serious,” he’d managed, nearly choking on his wine at the dinner table. Kylo gaped at his Emperor.

 

“I am definitely serious about this!” the ginger man chuckled. “Otherwise I’d have to be married to some wench from some rebel stock for alliance reasons. And well, you and I both know that wouldn’t end very well, especially since it’s that scavenger girl. The Kenobi girl that gave you that hideous scar on your face… you remember her, don’t you.”

 

That hadn’t been a question. Kylo scowled deeply, tempted to reach a hand up and trace the awful thing that went down the center of his face, but kept himself from doing anything far too… selfish, in front of his master. He didn’t bother responding, Hux would see the look in his eyes.

 

“Oh, please, you’re not going to talk to me about it? We can both agree that would be…  _ hard _ . On both of us.”

 

Kylo absolutely didn’t want to imagine having to deal with the scavenger after what had happened after Starkiller had fallen. He grunted as a sign of agreement. That’s all that Hux would get out of him on that front, and so he continued to eat his dinner before he got too disgusted and had to leave.

 

“So, you’re still avoiding the fact that I just asked you to marry me, my Knight…”

 

He definitely didn’t want to meet Hux eye-to-eye after that. He remained silent until he couldn’t stand it any longer and stalked out of the room with a scraping of the heavy chair against the tiled floors, then the creaking of the door as it opened, then slammed it shut behind him.

 

Kylo would wait for the man out here. He’d guard him, but he wouldn’t bother keeping him company while Hux was in such a…  _ mood _ . 

 

It had been two weeks since then and Hux consistently brought it up every time they were alone together. And it was more than on his nerves, to the point where he no longer bothered to open his mouth around the Emperor anymore, save to give him advice concerning the Force and Force users.

 

But that night, two weeks after the start of this mess, things got even weirder. 

 

The Knight Protector came to his rooms after one of his Knights of Ren relieved his post for the night, believing that the Emperor was safely tucked away in his quarters only to open his door to find a very naked Hux laying on his bed.

 

He stopped mid-step and rather quickly shut the door behind him.

 

“What in the seven-hells are you doing here, Hux?” Kylo demanded, once he regained himself. 

 

“What do you think I’m doing here?” the ginger purred, smirking obstinately at his sometimes-lover. He fondled the tip of his member obscenely, then traced his finger up through the small brush of hair that surrounded it and worked his way up.

 

It was when he got to the curve of his belly that Kylo strode forward in long steps, his cloak billowing behind him.

 

‘Wait,’ Kylo thought to himself as he stopped at the edge of his bed, looking closer at the Emperor… ‘ _ the curve of his belly _ …’ The brunette swallowed audibly. Since when did Hux have a belly… and since when was it so… plush and  _ round _ ?

 

“What’s wrong, Kylo?” the Emperor inquired, still wearing nothing but that stars-awful smirk.

 

“Absolutely-” he began, but was abruptly pulled onto the bed, falling forward, pinning his master. “ _ Everything _ ,” Kylo finished, almost growling.

 

“Oh, dear,” Hux chuckled. “Sorry about that.” Kylo could smell the sweet wine on his breath. Is that why he was so… horny? Needy? Just… what was going on with the man? He wasn’t a lush.

 

“Sir, please,” Kylo moaned, but Hux wouldn’t let him go. “I don’t think this is appropriate for us to…”

 

“ _ Appropriate _ ?!” he scoffed, then rolled his teal eyes. “Nonsense, we’re betrothed, now, aren’t we? How is this inappropriate for us to indulge in? Besides, you never objected before when you spent a night in my bed. --Oh, does this have to do with it being  _ your _ bed?” 

 

“No,” he sighed, trying in vain to avoid eye contact with the other man. 

 

“Then, what’s the matter with my dear Knight?” Hux reached lower, fondling him rather openly. He wasn’t even trying to hide the fact that he was feeling him up, checking to see if Kylo was just as hard as he was, no doubt. “Well, this certainly isn’t a problem,” he observed, noting just how hard his “fiance” was.

 

“We’re not betrothed.”

 

“Sure we are! We’ve been together several nights, now, after I was crowned, and I even got a ring for you not too long after!”

 

“That… wasn’t--”

 

“I suppose the original intention wasn’t, but that’s what I’ve told the rest of the court.”

 

Kylo was nearly seething with rage, his blood pounding in his ears… and also in his cock.  _ Stars above _ , he was about to come just with Hux fondling him through his trousers. How humiliating would that be. “Stop,” he growled. The Knight was more than fed up with this playing around. “And since when did you… have…  _ that _ .” He gestured at Hux’s torso -- his…  _ belly.  _ He still couldn’t believe his own eyes.

 

“Oh, this?” the ginger emperor removed his hands from Kylo’s pants and began to caress his belly that looked too big to be just from an occasional indulgence. Deft, thin fingers sank into the plush, yielding flesh at his waist, caressing it, jiggling it….

 

“Pfassk, Hux,” Kylo ground out, his teeth gritting together as he fought with himself. He wouldn’t deny that he’d been attracted to the man before, but this -- this was another matter. Kylo had barely a sliver of control left, between his anger and his sexual frustration, that he barely kept himself in check. He could  _ not _ cave into this… scheme of his master’s, whatever it was he was  trying to do. “I said, stop.”

 

“But… oh, Kylo… I can’t, I’m just…” the Emperor’s cock was beginning to leak, untouched, his face flushed with desire. “I need you, Ren. My Knight in black. Stars, I need you -- can’t you see? I did this all for you.”

 

“For me--” he choked on his words, trying to repeat back what the other had said. “How--”

 

“Simple, really,” he breathed, panting a little as he continued to fondle his belly. It was obscene, really, just how much bigger Hux had gotten in the time since they’d last fucked. “I figured what made you...  _ tick _ , dear one.”

 

“You…  _ what _ ?” Kylo couldn’t comprehend what exactly was going on anymore, his mind so consumed by his master’s fleshy middle. Shit, and his pecs were bigger too… and those thighs… He’d thought he’d just  _ imagined _ that Hux’s face had been fuller, more healthy looking, less angled, but he hadn’t given himself into temptation. And he would not. He had a duty to the man before him and he wouldn’t let that become entangled with...  _ feelings _ .

 

“I know what...  _ really _ gets you going…. Kylo. I figured it out.  _ All by myself _ ,” he was nearly giggling, but also panting heavily as he continued playing with his belly, mocking him. “I found out... about your past relationship... with… with Poe Dameron.”

 

“ _ No _ …” Kylo’s breath hitched. He shook his head and tried to tear his eyes away from Hux. It was impossible. Something about things were just… 

 

“Oh, yes.”

 

“It didn’t mean anythi--”

 

Hux laughed at this. “Oh, but… you found out about your… strange, perverted…  _ depraved _ , even….  _ fetish _ then, didn’t you?” 

 

Kylo’s vision was edged with red. He was more furious than anything, although the mere fact that the Emperor laid before him, naked, fondling his plump, round…  _ gorgeously fat _ belly mocked him and tantalized him.

 

“I’m not… into that kind of thing anymore,” he forced himself to say. It was a lie,  _ such a lie _ . He would pound Hux into the mattress so hard, had he no restraint left… he would pound him in the ass so hard that his master wouldn’t be able to walk the next day.

 

“Mmmmmnnn,” the ginger moaned, gasping as he rocked his hips into the air, his cock so needy and desperate for attention. “Just imagine… you’ll be unable to… un… deny yourself… mmm… too much longer… when my belly…. Well, hah, gets  _ so big _ , it’d… ummm… touch the mattress when you… take me--”

 

Something snapped in Kylo deep within, giving him tunnel vision. All he could focus on was getting his own hands on that belly, fucking Hux so hard as he felt him jiggle. Suddenly, his pants were gone and he had pushed his master into place, running his hands all over the new flesh on him as he did. And he was so close to cumming already, his own cock dribbling with precum, he didn’t even think to lube himself. Thankfully, Hux had already thought ahead far enough to prepare himself for Kylo, his ass was slick with lube already. Kylo pushed Hux onto his elbows and knees, his now much larger ass in the air, quivering until he slammed into him, forcefully. 

 

“Shit, Hux,” he moaned, withdrawing slowly, trying to show control. “You’ve gotten...  _ fat _ .”

 

“Fuck me…  _ harder _ ,” the ginger demanded, breathless. “I know you...you want it.”

 

“ _ Yes, oh stars, yes. _ ” 

 

Kylo’s hands pinched, pressed and pulled at Hux’s belly as he relentlessly pounded into him.”

 

“I need you -- harder!” Hux nearly screamed.

 

The taller man obliged, putting all of his weight into it as he fucked him, harder and harder. “Hux… pfassk, I’m going to get you… huge. So huge, you’re gunna… waddle when you walk.” His hands couldn’t grasp enough of the other’s belly. He needed more of it. “I’m going to fill you… so full… everyday…  _ shit _ . Every minute of the day… you’ll be eating…  _ gorging _ yourself…”

 

“Yes, more, please, Kylo -- yes!”

 

“I’m gunna make you... undeniably mine… you’re gunna be so  _ huge _ …. everyone will know... you’re  **_mine_ ** ,” Kylo growled, his fingers digging into Hux’s fat belly, his thick thighs as he came after one final thrust.

 

Hux nearly screamed out, his cock spurting thick tendrils of cum onto the sheets, getting some on Kylo’s hands, his cock completely untouched. 

 

Kylo pulled himself out of his master, barely managing to roll to the side before collapsing on the bed just as the Emperor did. He certainly didn’t want to crush the man that would soon be his husband. 

 

He was fucked. So much for not letting his feeling screw things up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage ceremony finally takes place and Hux doesn't realize just how deep he's gone until it's a bit too late.

Emperor Armitage Hux was pleased, yet slightly worried about the current development between himself and his Knight Protector, Kylo Ren. 

 

On one hand, things had gone smoothly and he had finally managed to orchestrate their wedding ceremony after months and months of preparations by the empire’s top planners and advisors. It was broadcast throughout the galaxy and soon became the most watched holo on the net. More views than even his crowning had gotten. 

 

This pleased the Emperor, although why shouldn’t his crowning be the most important and most viewed holo out there? He sighed. Armitage supposed that it was natural that a wedding extravaganza would be more popular than a crowning ceremony. After all, there were so many periods of cameras panning the audience while nothing happened. Nothing at all. Whereas the wedding was full of movement, excitement, and of course, the number one seller, drama.

 

He smirked. Hux had definitely created quite a bit of drama that centered around their wedding. It’s what sold, so that’s what he put his effort into. The drama of what he’d wear for the ceremony, the drama of what Kylo would wear. Was it a known designer? Was it a new, upcoming designer? Oh, the choices that he’d played up about making while deciding exactly how the whole affair was going to go.

 

Everything had gone to plan. Especially the fittings. The fittings had been the most delicious part of the whole experience, by far, at least for Armitage. Kylo had been there the first day that they were measuring the Emperor for his wedding clothes and well…. The Knight had done his best to hide it, but Hux had absolutely  _ known _ that he was having a very difficult time restraining himself as he stood there in only a thong, a tape measure wrapping around every bit of him, taking down every measurement.

 

And then there were the subsequent follow-up fittings. Just to make sure everything was fitting just so. The Emperor wanted to make sure his tunic was snug, but not so snug that he couldn’t breathe, and to be fair, he had gained a bit of weight, thanks to Kylo’s attentions. While he very much enjoyed Kylo’s attention, sometimes he worried if it was too much too fast. But that would be something he thought about after the marriage. He’d let the Knight have his way until after their honeymoon. Then, oh yes, then, he would put a stop to things once everything was set in stone and he had the Force user firmly in his grasp.

 

Kylo twitched and grinned subtly during every fitting, every time the seamstress found a portion that was just a bit too tight for the Emperor’s liking. A bit needed to be taken out on his chest, his upper arms, oh, definitely the thighs… and if he ever hoped of sitting without ruining his pants, the seat of them certainly needed to be taken out as well. It set Kylo on edge, making it hard for him to focus, let alone keep his eyes on the Emperor.

 

Hux chuckled as he remembered how Kylo had stood ramrod straight, doing his best at not reacting to anything. Oh,especially when his Master told the seamstress, “Well, you might want to allow for a bit extra room… because it seems as I become accustomed to being emperor, I’ve put on a bit of weight here and there. I’m sure you can always take it in if it proves to be too loose, yes?”

 

The seamstress had nodded and carried on making notes on her small datapad, not showing any emotion what-so-ever. Kylo most probably envied the stars out of that woman. Not only was she touching Hux all over in front of him, but also measuring and taking down every little thing that had changed over the course of just the last few weeks between his initial measurement. Amusingly, Armitage had noticed Kylo talking to the woman just before they left, causing him to tarry at the door, nearing frustration until he realised just what Kylo was doing. They were comparing notes… either that, or his Knight was copying down his new measurements from the notepad that the other offered.

 

When Kylo came up behind him, head down and cheeks a bit flushed, Hux only smirked and strode through the door as servants held it open for him. Armitage loved seeing Kylo like this. Oh, so very much. Torturing the poor man was definitely something that pleased him to no end.

 

One of the other parts of the preparations that the Emperor had to see to personally was the desserts that would be served to all those who would attend. After all, it was his duty to his people that he would choose wisely when it came to food. 

 

It wouldn’t do to have a now… “portly” (at least he thought that was the word) Emperor give food that tasted bland and unappealing food to his guests. And it most certainly wouldn’t do to only have a single bite of each one, either, as Kylo pointed out to him. What if he grew tired of it after the second bite? That would be quite disappointing. So, he ate at least one piece of every offered treat that was given to him to try, polishing off the plate, licking the fork languidly in front of Kylo. He had to make sure it was more than adequate, did he not?

 

He ended up choosing only the best of the best, the cream of the crop, as one of the bakers had said. Which meant he had gone through nearly a whole pie, a cake, and a platter or so of assorted pastries, taking breaks when he had to stop. What helped him decide was which ones he wanted to have more of, what he just couldn’t get enough of, despite himself. 

 

All of this feeding Kylo had been doing to him had really changed just how he approached food. Before, it was a means to an end, especially when he found out how he could make the Knight his very own was to put on a few pounds. Now, it was certainly something he more than enjoyed. Foods that he hadn’t been remotely aware of existing were now something he indulged in regularly. And with that, his waistline expanded accordingly. So much so, that he sometimes had two to three servings of the main course during meals with room for large servings of dessert afterwards. First, it had been overwhelming and he could only fill himself so full of the rich, exotic foods, now was another matter entirely.

 

Then, on the other hand, there was the issue of… perhaps he was getting too accustomed to all of this? Ren was a decent fellow, yes, and the sex was more than better now that he’d become exactly what the man wanted in a lover, which he more than enjoyed on a nightly basis, if not more frequently. Certainly, once Hux had the Knight firmly in his grasp, he could afford to stay at the same weight he reached or perhaps lose some to fit his needs better. Yes, that would do just fine. With that goal set firmly in his mind, he chose to no longer worry about it…..

 

\--

 

The ceremony itself was a great success and they were now on their honeymoon, alone together for the first time in a while… and truly alone, together, on a beach island that he rented out for the whole weekend. His Knight Protector was there with him and a few other guards who stayed far enough away from them, but close enough to respond to any danger, if they sensed it. So, alone enough, he supposed.

 

While this had been the perfect opportunity for Armitage to test how he felt about his new body flaunted off to others, he was nervous. For the first time in his life, he was nervous about how he looked. It was nonsense, he told himself, but…  _ stars _ , what stared back at him in the mirror was… well…  _ different _ .

 

He scowled at his reflection as he turned and twisted, keeping his eyes focused on the reflection in the mirror. Armitage had just rewatched some clips of their wedding to amuse himself while Kylo was showering and grooming himself and realised that a few particular shots of him made him look, well,  _ fat _ . The Emperor didn’t think he’d been  _ that  _ big. It had certainly just been the angle and the way he’d been sitting or standing…. 

 

But now that he was looking for the first time with criticising eyes. Kylo loved him, he knew that, however, he wasn’t sure if what he felt for the other man was love or just plain lust. He was the Emperor, he couldn’t afford to have someone he loved. That was just ridiculous. And Kylo was no exception to the rule. 

 

Muttering to himself about Kylo’s whims and strange fetishes, he pinched at his sides, just to see how far he’d let himself go. It was a lot.

 

“Pfassk,” he groaned, letting go of his side, then turned and faced the mirror fully. As he turned, he snagged the edge of his foot on the rug and looked down to make sure he wouldn’t fall over and trip… and resented looking down in the first place. His belly stuck out so far in front of him that he could barely see his feet at this angle. He had to really lean forward to see the rest of them and by that time, he felt like he was going to fall over forward. 

 

Kicking the rug back into place, he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, resting them on the top of his belly. Stars, when had he gotten so big that started happening? He’d told himself that he wouldn’t worry about his weight and he hadn’t. So, why was he starting to now, after a week into their honeymoon? It was far too late to do anything about it, he told himself. The whole empire saw him as this… soft, portly ex-General that was their Emperor. He’d really let himself go. Far.

 

Yet, he couldn’t stay mad at what he saw in the mirror. After all, no one had dared to speak up to him about it, let alone his advisors, including Kylo. The Force user always kept insisting that he was still  _ too skinny _ , for crying out loud. He wasn’t skinny -- not in the slightest! Not with what he saw in the mirror… but he had been comfortable with himself until he had started worrying about just how big he’d let Kylo get him.

 

He was huge, he knew that, at least to his own eyes. To Kylo, he was still a skinny little twink of an Emperor that had only recently been starting to amend that problem. It didn’t help that his father had often called him “as thin as a slip of paper”. He didn’t want to remember the rest. 

 

If his father saw him now, would he be proud? 

 

Armitage Hux stared himself in the eyes, his arms still folded on top of his large belly and really contemplated that.

 

Then, he started to laugh. Genuinely laugh for the first time in too long: he was now bigger than his father was when he’d made commendant. That made him smile in a savage way. He was as big as his father had been when he’d retired from it all. 

 

_ Stars _ , that made him… _ proud _ ?

 

He wasn’t going to question these new feelings that had trickled up inside of him. He’d done it. Armitage Hux, who’d been thin his whole life, finally measured up to his father at his prime. Better, even. He was Emperor, not some lowly servant of some other ruling figure in the shadows. He was his own, to do as he willed. He was Emperor of the  _ galaxy _ . Not just in charge of the First Order’s troops anymore, but properly Emperor. No one told him what to do other than himself. Especially not Kylo, although they were nearly equals, now, that he’d married him and made him his Lord Protector.

 

“What’s wrong?” Kylo asked, stepping out of the bathroom, clothed in only his swim trunks, just as Hux was. “Are we still going out to the shoreline to take a swim?”

 

“Oh, nothing’s  _ wrong _ , Kylo, my dear, just was assessing how much weight I’ve put on since our ceremony… I’ll admit, I suppose I do look rather good this way,” he chuckled, turning his gaze up to Kylo’s.

 

“You… you really think so, I mean--” Kylo couldn’t finish his statement. He swallowed. Ren was still shy about his fetish, despite the fact that they were alone and couldn’t be overheard.

 

“Of course. Let’s go get wet, shall we?” Hux smirked, dragging a stunned Kylo behind him as they made their way to the water’s edge from the little hut on the beach they were staying in for their honeymoon.


End file.
